Adventures in 2p!
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: They always say that one phrase: 'Be careful what you wish for, 'cause it might come back to bite you in the butt.' Join Male!Taylor, Eclipse, and Sydney as they meet the danger of that phrase head on! What kind of danger? Meeting the 2P Hetalian' s, of course! 2p England x M!Taylor, 2p Italy x Eclipse, and 2p America x Sydney! Enjoy the violence!
1. I hate you karma!

**Taylor: Okay! This is 2P Hetalia time!**

**Sydney: Yay! PLEASE let me beat the shit out of 2p! America!**

**Taylor: That would be a filler, kay? Don't change anything!**

**Sydney: *sigh* Okay fine. So, who's going to be paired with who?**

**Taylor: You're going to be with 2p America. Eclipse is going to be with 2p Italy. And finally, I will be with someone who is a lot like me, Oliver.**

**Sydney: Figures on CupcakeHead****…Well, let's get this show on the road, DAMN IT!**

**Eclipse: Don't forget to comment, favorite, and or follow! Comments can be from both people who share accounts, and those who can't. So you have no excuses!**

**Everyone: We don't own anything but ourselves. Eclipse is an OC created by Taylor, but with added personality from Sydney which makes him seem like a jerk, so thank Emo Wolf for that! Also, thank her for the colorful use of words. Please enjoy!**

**Sydney: I hope you're not mad about this, but I changed the rating of this one from T to M.**

**Taylor: Why? **

**Sydney: I've got this feeling in my gut that it's gonna take an M worthy turn.**

**Taylor:…**

~~~Taylor's POV~~~

Here's how my day started; I was tied up to a chair, with a filthy gag over my mouth, muffling my objections. I also had a blindfold over my eyes, which somehow _comforted_ me. I moved my arms, only to make them sting like crazy due to the rope they were bounded by. In the distance, I heard a commotion. Probably a fight from what I could guess. A television played in the background as well, or was it a radio? I didn't know at the time, but you can be sure I cringed due to the smell of iron and alcohol in the air.

I heard a groan behind me along with something that sounded like, "Bux" (Keep in mind it was muffled, so for all I know, someone could've been dropping the F-bomb. Or clucking like a chicken.). I couldn't really tell who's voice it was, but if I had to guess, it most likely belong to my friend, Sydney Ookami.

Most people would ask "How did this happen?!", "Where am I?!", and/or "Why me?!", right?

Instead, I asked, "HOW THE FUDGE MUFFIN DID THEY GET INTO MY ROOM?!" You see, I think of my room as a diary. If someone goes in there and does anything to change it, it feels as if my privacy is being invaded.

Well, now's the time to get down on why I asked that question!

When I enter my room, I lock the door. The only reason why it should EVER be unlocked is if Sydney went to the bathroom and came back into the room without locking it. That wasn't always the case, though. She would lock the door before going to bed 'cause of her fear of someone breaking in and killing us in our sleep plagued her mind every moment she wasn't thinking about anime or porn (Or death, or food, or how fragile our existences are seeing as how we've all been dying since the moment we were born. Yeah, she needs therapy).

Let's start from the beginning of how this happened then, shall we?

It was a weekend, and I had invited Sydney to my home for a sleepover. She asked if it was okay with my parents. I questioned this at first. (Why would I NOT get my parents approval for stuff like this?) Anyways, after she came over, we watched anime until it was late at night, and we did get a little side tracked from our anime binge watching by fighting, Sydney getting bored and writing/reading/napping, or looking up other stuff.

When midnight finally rolled around, I was, for once, tired to the point of passing out, waiting for Sydney to make a wish. What kind of wish? Well, she wished for the two of us to go to the world of Hetalia. Nothing wrong with that, right? Well, she forgot one teeny, tiny detail; 1p or _2p._

I snapped my head up in shock, anger, and fear. 'Dang it, Syd! You should have been more specific with your wish!' I thought angrily. I heard another groan, but it was on my left side, and it sounded more masculine. 'I hope that my parents weren't sucked into this!' I suddenly thought with worry.

I listened to the many voices I mentioned earlier, especially their accents. I don't really know which accent was which, but I could tell there was one that was British, one was Italian, and one didn't have an accent at all; In other words, they were American. There were more, but those are the ones I could hear the best. Then, I heard the door open with a creak as the voices became louder and clearer. A set of footsteps were approaching us as I sat still as a statue in fear.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Oliver?!" One of the voices roared.

"Explain to me again why we put these people in here?" The one with the British accent defended. His voice was like Arthur's, but it was higher in pitch and yet deep in tone. I'm now realizing that is very hard to imagine.

"Because, they appeared out of fucking NOWHERE! That means they're special, kinda! Besides, we wanted to have a little fun with them," Said the American. I assumed it was 2p America.

"…I'll let them go. Don't stop me," Said Oliver.

I felt the blind fold loosen as a dim light then shined on my eyes. I looked around the room to see that the floor was littered with cans, junk foods, and bones, he walls had faded blood stains here and there. There was no new sign of fresh corpses or blood, but it still gave off an ominous feeling, plus the fact that it was dark meant you've pretty much got a psycho's cliche torture chamber.

I felt the pressure from my hands and body fade away from being untied, and brought my hands to look at them. My wrists were red, and bleeding out a little. I lifted them to remove the gag and blindfold. Then I saw a very familiar man in front of me.

He had strawberry blond hair and sapphire blue eyes that focused on untying the ropes that were keeping my legs hostage. He wore a purple vest with a pink long sleeved button up shirt, a bright aqua bow tie, and tan pants. His socks were pink, while his shoes were brown. In the dark, it was hard to see anything else. All in all, he was as adorable as a kitten.

"There you go! Don't get up until I tell you to do so! Okay, Poppet?" He said in his high pitch, friendly tone. I nodded, blushing at the addressed name.

I watched him move on to the person next to me, who was so pale that he put Sai to shame! His hair was jet black with blue highlights and he also had a thick-ish curl of it on the right side of his head, that was completely blue. He also had a hoodie that had a fox design. The rest of his attire revolved around the colors black, blue, and white. I couldn't tell what his eyes were, but I assumed that they were yellow. Why? This man here, is the one, and only, Eclipse Tora!

He was seemed pretty calm as he was being freed from the ropes, gag, and blindfold. He looked around, then looked at me, then sent me a small smile before looking back to Oliver, who told him the same thing he told me, leaving out the poppet nickname.

I couldn't follow to where the 2p! went, but I assumed that he was freeing the last person. I waited a moment or so when a few sets of curses (Not loud ones, but not quiet ones either.) were set off like fireworks. Then there was a silence, but not soon after that, Oliver's voice sliced through it like a knife.

"Don't you curse, miss. A lady shouldn't curse! I would give you the swear jar, but since you're new, I'll let it slide for now," Oliver tsked.

I then heard a girl laugh maniacally before signing. "Well, that's fuckin' HILARIOUS! My mouth is worse than any God damn sailor you'll meet in your life, so you'll be the richest person on this damned planet by next WEEK!"

"Oh dear…ANOTHER dirty mouth…" I heard Oliver sigh as I looked at my outfit.

At the time, I wore a black hoodie with a black and white shirt, black sweat pants, normal white socks, and my black and blue shoes. What caught my attention was that my breasts were barely noticeable now! I could feel that my hair became slightly longer, and was pulled back into a low rat tail.

"Okay, everyone! You all can get up now," The British man said cheerfully.

The moment I stood up, I fell flat on my face. I heard laughter in the other room. My body felt weirder. My breasts weren't hurting when I fell…'D-does this make me a…?' My thoughts were interrupted by a certain Cupcake Prince.

"Hey, mister? Are you alright?"

'Whelp…That answered my question…SWEETNESS! Being a girl sucks!' I thought as I inwardly punched the air.

Anyways, I was blushing hard in embarrassment. "Y-yes, I am…Thanks for asking," I said, standing up and searching my balance.

"Good God, we need to work on your speech impediment," a tall girl with beige blonde hair, ivory skin and grayish green eyes that probably liked the fact that she was in a grey hoodie and booty shorts (AKA, Sydney.), bluntly stated. I noticed that she was also wearing shoes, but they were purple and gray.

I turned to her direction and hissed, "SHUT UP YOU BAKA!" It was in that lighting that I realized that even though I was a dude and older than Sydney, I was the same height as her, for once! "Hey Emo Wolf. We're the same height."

My blonde friend raised an eyebrow and leveled both of our heads to confirm my statement. "Hmm. I guess so," she said. "But then again, *raises thumb and index finger*, you're wearing shoes and I'm not, so for all we know, they're just elevating you by a few inches. Also, who the hell are you, and how do you know my name?"

"I'm your best friend, Taylor. And, lies! Look at your feet!" I don't know how she didn't noticed her sneakers in the first place. It was probably that they were pretty light, or she was too busy laughing at someone else, that isn't her, falling on their face to notice.

She brought up her foot to inspect it. "These are nearly flat-"

"SHUT UP! MINE ARE TOO!" I shouted with an anime vein. "JUST FACE THE FACT THAT WE'RE THE SAME HEIGHT!"

She chuckled, "You really are Taylor, then. Just a dude now."

"…Poppet, what does she mean by that?" Oliver asked curiously.

"U-um…I-I was a girl, but somehow, I'm a guy now," I answered shyly.

"I can help you get back to being a girl, if you want, Poppet?" He asked, sounding excited.

"No thank you! I prefer being a boy than a girl anytime! If I sound rude, I'm not trying to be, sorry," I rambled.

"Oh, it's okay! I'm Oliver! Now follow me!" He said, walking out the door.

Sydney looked to him in doubt and asked, "How do we know that if we follow you, you won't just kill us, or rape us, or rape us THEN kill us, or kill us and then rape our fresh corpses?"

"I won't kill someone without a reason. The others, though, might just do that. The only safe people here are me, Akbar, Natasha, and Flavio! Oh, but Flavio uses poisons, though, so do be careful around him!" Responded the other blond.

Syd chuckled, then paled a little. "Wait, I was just joking about the rape thing. You mean to tell me that there are people here who would do that to me?"

"Emo Wolf; You're a young girl who's tall, blonde, and has nice legs, though they're not as sexy as mine. Are you really that surprised?" I asked her.

She thought for a while then shrugged. "Guess not. Wait…What did you just say?"

"Sorry. Male hormones. Also, am I cute or sexy as a male?" I asked.

"To answer that, look at Eclipse," She replied. "Speaking of, hi Eclipse. Nice to see you. Nice to see you _alive?_ Not really."

Eclipse glared at Sydney in response.

I looked at him and replied, "Then in that case, I look FABULOUS!"

"Mm hmm."

"Right, right. Very fabulous. Now come along!" Oliver chirped.

We walked out of the dark room to see that both the 2p! Axis and the Allies were lounging around in there. Some were screwing around with whatever weapons they had,others glared at the television and whatever channel it was on.

"Greetings, psychopaths!" Sydney yelled with a wave as I gave her a slap to the head. Her response; She flipped me the bird, which I flipped back twice until we broke out into a mini middle finger fight. Luckily, Eclipse stopped us before it got out of hand.

"Syd, we already know that you're a psychopath who likes challenging others, but we don't want to die as soon as we got SOME form of freedom." Eclipse sighed. "Anyways, I'm Eclipse Tora. The dude who looks like me is my twin, Taylor Tora. His psychotic friend, and my rival, is Sydney Ookami. If you hurt my brother, emotionally and/or physically, you'll die by you're own terms of killing, clear!" He announced, his amber eyes turning to scarlet red.

Suddenly, everyone turned theirs eyes towards us and chuckled darkly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that about not wanting to die?" Emo Wolf asked in a smart alec retort.

Eclipse's eyes were still red when he growled through gritted teeth, "Shut up."

"*sarcasm* I'm just merely thanking you for assuring yours and Taylor's death and my gang rape."

"I'm just protecting my twin," He murmured in defense, disappearing and reappearing behind 2p Italy. He pulled out a knife and put it on the 2p's neck, drawing blood until the man twisted it out of his hand and threw my brother back to us with a scowl. "I know I'm taking a big risk right here, but being an assassin, you'll have to take extreme measures." Eclipse disappeared and reappeared next to me, cleaning the blood off of the knife.

He turned to Sydney. "Taylor's not going to die. *Whispers in Emo's ear* I think that they need to face me and Oliver to get to her, or rather _him_ as of now. I'm assuming that you'll go to protect her, since she's the only person who's going to laugh at the failing economy of America with you."

"*gasp* What was that about America's economy rotting in the pits of Hell?" Syd said dramatically.

"*sweat drop* That's not what I said."

"Damn it! *Whispers to Eclipse* Also, why did you say that Oliver would protect Taylor?"

"He looks at him while blushing," He whispered back.

"You know that I can hear you, right?" I whispered to them, blushing.

Sydney looked at both of us and said honestly, "I feel like punching both of you. I'm not even MAD at you too, I'm just thinking, 'What would happen if I hit you just now?'"

"I hope you realize that's a sociopathic thought."

"A sociopathic thought that EVERYBODY has though."

"True, so true."

"Well, let's start with the introduction, shall we?" Oliver asked.

"Okay, 2p! England-I mean Oliver. Introduce us to the other nations, that what we call people." The three of us said, smiling as everyone went quiet, leaving only the television to prevent an eerie silence in the air.

~~~~~~~Author's notes~~~~~~

**Taylor: Okay! It looks like a perfect place to end this, right?**

**Eclipse: I guess so. So, are ninja's?**

**Taylor: Si! I'm not sure where this is going to lead us…**

**Sydney: Maybe it can lead to the part where I beat up 2p America *hopeful*?**

**Taylor: Well, need to know someway to protect ourselves in this dangerous place!**

**Sydney: So is that a yes or a no?**

**Taylor: It's a maybe!**

**Sydney: I'll take it. So please favorite, follow, and review, ya beautiful bastards!**

**Taylor&amp;Eclipse: -_-…**

**Sydney: What? You knew I was gonna say it.**

**Everyone: One Peice OUT!**


	2. Oh God, the 2Ps!

***Hypnotized* Taylor: Yay! Here we go! Chapter 2!**

**Sydney: We don't own JACK SHIT!**

***Not hypnotized* Taylor: Did I give you an 'okay' on starting Adventures in 2p!? No! Can you please ask beforehand?! Maybe I've started it and you decided to add this! Maybe I was planning on starting the chapter 2 on a better day? At least ask to start it!**

**Sydney: Okay fine. Sorry. Good God.**

**Eclipse: Don't let her start on the pov…Plus, don't you have to work on your OHSHC fic?**

**Sydney: Meh, later.**

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

* * *

(Sydney's POV)

'Ahh fuck.'

Was what I thought as soon as I realized that Eclipse, the new GUY Taylor, and myself were completely screwed. We were sweating, I think. I couldn't really tell from the other two, but I knew that there was a feeling of thick tension in the air. It somehow made me light-headed, but it also felt like a cold without the sick part. I hid behind Eclipse, knowing that he could use protect like a God damn pokemon. If he couldn't, then I would use him as a fucking human shield! I pulled Taylor behind myself by her the white ends of her-I mean HIS hair.

"Emo Wolf, what are you doing?" Said genderbent person asked.

"Simple. I'm using your brother as means to sacrifice his life while saving our own asses," I explained simply to the ravenet.

"Urgh. Fine…Please just stop cursing for a while," He murmured.

I gasped dramatically. "Why would you ask something like that, I wonder?" I whispered, wiggling my brows at him.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted back, his face beet red. The entire time, the 2P!'s all just stood there, staring at us with cold, dead eyes.

"How do you know we are-a nations?" Said the Italian that Eclipse pulled a knife to. Strangely enough, he sounded like an Italian Vic Mignogna, Todd Haberkorn's rival.

"Why else would people with foreign accents, and uniforms of high ranking officer's from the military of each of those accents' countries, gather here in a dump like this? Assuming that you guys don't just hate each others guts and are just here for the grand opportunity to slaughter each other like fat turkeys during November," I stated all matter-of-factly and S***.

"What about Ollie-boy? He's not wearing a uniform," Said 2P! America.

"So? HE'S A FUCKING BRITISH HOUSEWIFE STEREOTYPE IN KHAKIS!"

"Sydney! Stop cussing so you won't come to me and ask for money to hand over to Oliver, THAT I DON'T EVEN HAVE!" Taylor yelled.

"First off, there's a magical way of legally obtaining money called a JOB, Taylor! We could get one! Secondly, LIKE HELL I WOULD GIVE THIS BASTARD MONEY!"

"Emo, Oliver likes to poison his cupcakes, but you already know that. I've heard that he might be a cannibal and puts his victims into his cupcakes and eat them. All in all, I think that he's a nice guy that's super cute! As long as we don't anger him, Allen, or 2p! Canada," Eclipse whispered, smiling. "Well, if the rumors are true."

I facepalmed at his idiocy. 'I'm going to die. That's all there is to this subject. Eclipse kinda broke the third wall, sounded crazy, and now I'm going to get killed for it,' I thought before grimacing. "Please kill him first."

"Gaah! Sydney! You may not care about him, but he's my twin!" Taylor shouted at me.

"Plus, I thought your worst fear was being gang raped," Eclipse stated.

"Yes, but my other worst fear is dying before you!" I sighed in irritation.

"And yet, I didn't suggest that we like their 1Ps or not, now did I?" He said as he patted my head. I growled at him, ready to rip that dirty hand of his apart. He was slightly taller than me and Taylor, so this pissed me off even more. He turned to the 2p Italian. "So, how about we make a deal? You let us stay he for a week or two, and if we are an annoyance, kick us out or kill us. Not to mention, try to send us to another dimension. If we aren't, we would be great allies. How's about it?" Eclipse said with a poker face that Taylor totally lacks.

"Hmm…" The Italian hummed as he thought.

'Is he planning how to kill us and use our bodies as punching bags? Is he going to agree? Yeah right! This Italy isn't naive. He's probably planning on how to get some form of entertainment out of this…' I thought, glumly, as I saw his eyes open suddenly, revealing his mischievously violet eyes.

"Okay! How's about-a this? We can have-a a battle. One on one. The three of you can-a choose who you want to fight. If two of the three of you-a wins, we won't attack you, and you can stay in one of our-a houses. If it's vise versa, though, you'll have to be our slaves and killed any day, and anyway we want," He said as his magenta eyes flashed evilly.

"Well, I pick the American Idiot, if I have to, and I WILL kick his ass," I said lazily.

"Oh I'll have fun with this one," The psycho brunet chuckled darkly.

"What? Are you gonna rape me or something?" I asked with a raised brow.

"…Probably."

'*O_O* Oh my God, what the fuck have I gotten myself into?'

"I'll pick you, Mister Italian accent man," Eclipse smiled at him.

"It's Luciano Vargas, idiota!" He yelled.

"Vell, if I have to pick, I'll go battle vith ze german," Taylor said in a, in my own option, bad German accent. (Taylor has a good german accent most of the time. He was just too shy to do a full one at the moment.)

The blonde german 'hmph' his reply. "My name is Lutz," He said darkly.

"Nice to meet you!" I said to him sarcastically. "When and how are we going to start this?"

"Tomorrow," Luciano said. "An hour after lunch. Enjoy yourselves now. Before we kill you." He smiled darkly at Eclipse.

'I don't know who I want to win. Eclipse; my rival, friend's twin brother, and my human shield OR Luciano; don't know him at all, but he's smart, may…possibly kill me later, and…Aww to Hell with it all.' I sighed. "Eclipse, kick his ass. Taylor might lose anyways," I said.

I turned to the said man. "Sorry dude, but it's true. You look like Eclipse, but you're not super strong. Hell, I don't even know if Eclipse is strong!"

"True…I want a cupcake…" I heard him whisper.

"There, there. I want one too," I said as I patted him on the shoulder.

Eclipse decided to be a little jack ass and pointed out, "You're always hungry."

"Yeah, so shut your trap about it!" I shouted as I slapped him.

"It's true, though…" Eclipse pointed out. "It's called binge eating."

"I know what it's called! But I don't care. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not fat anymore. See?"

I had been so caught up with the whole waking up to being the 2P!'s hostage, that I never even realized how much taller I got, how much bigger my feet were than the last time I saw them, and how my B-cup tits became D-cup AND even.

"Well, soon enough, you'll eat 'til you're fat again. I suggest exercising to gain more strength, and burn off the calories you ate. Unless, you want to be like 1p! America," He sighed.

"*eye twitching* I changed my mind! Feel free to kill him in his sleep!" I turned to the Italian man.

"Hey, you know I'm speaking the truth, right? You'll gain weight just by doing nothing. Might as well lose some pounds."

I didn't listen to him and just shook Luciano by his shoulders. "You can just sneak up on his sleeping form with a knife and use it slash him open. I'll even hold him down when he wakes up halfway through the butchering." I did this until said man punched me in the face. "I'm okay!"

"Didn't you know? I'm an umbreon. I can use protect in my sleep." He sighed again. I felt my body get lighter and, float. "Calm down. At the very least I'm giving you advice, and not giving you a poisoned chocolate chip cookie."

"Since when do you bake?!" I yelled as he placed me down away from Luciano.

"Since I was bored at home, I wanted to make something sweet. It just stuck with me." He replied.

"Okay…Can we get into our rooms now?" I asked, turning to the somewhat confused 2p!s.

"I'm sorry?" One of them asked.

"Oh, my apologies. Let me rephrase that to be more polite;We would be grateful if you could provide us with an area to rest for the night."

"Well, you'll be sleeping in the guest rooms of my house! We'll have so much fun baking!" Oliver said, overjoyed.

"Question! How old are you losers anyway? Eighteen? Nineteen?" Allen (I think that's 2p! America's name.) asked.

"Well, last I checked, I was fourteen years old," I replied as I scratched my head.

"Well sorry sweetheart, but you look a hell lot older than that," Allen said with a pissed off look.

"Maybe something made us older?" Taylor suggested as Oliver walked up to Allen with a jar full of coins.

"In that case, I'm guessing that me and Taylor are twenty years old now. That makes you nineteen, Emo Wolf," Eclipse sighed for the millionth time that day.

"First of all, stop sighing your answers, it's unnecessary in the cases you're using it in, and it's annoying to everyone. Secondly, you mean to tell me that I WASTED an entire year to lose my virginity?"

Allen spit out his drink (That I didn't notice earlier apparently.) and practically fell off the couch when I said that. I'd probably shudder if I found out why, so I didn't ask.

"Syd, it would take more than a year to get someone to even be FRIENDS with you, let alone like you. Unless, they were as psychotic as YOU," Eclipse said, looking at Luciano.

"Good luck with that!" I randomly blurted out with a devious smile.

"What do you mean?" He blinked.

"You have a crush! And it's someone in this room! I know who it is, but there's not a chance in Hell I'm telling ya guys!" I whispered only to him, seeing Eclipse's face turning red, his fox ears and tail popping out.

"I'm now wondering if we're friends or not?" He said as I tilted my head in flustered confusion. "You know what they say: Friends are like enemies, but enemies treat you better."

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Fox bastard," I said sweetly. Before I whacked him in the face with a frying pan I got out of nowhere. When he was on the ground, groaning, blood trailing down his face, I bent down and said, "I'm what you call a PSYCHO-Friend. I'm like Deadpool, minus the immortality and bad assery."

"One, OW. Two, I don't get that reference, nor do I wanna get it. And three, moonlight." As he said the last word, the room darkened, and a pale light shined on Eclipse. The blood soon disappeared, and the light reappeared.

"What was that?" We, minus Taylor, asked.

"Moonlight, it's a Pokemon move that allows the user to heal itself and others, IF the user allows it." Taylor explained.

"Hmm, that's-a interesting. I'm-a hoping to see something like-a that in our fight," 2P! Italy smirked.

"Starting today, I'm using protect all the time," I heard the Fox bastard mumble. I clenched my fists at this.

You see, I'm somewhat envious of Taylor and Eclipse. I won't lie about that. Eclipse is sneaky and sly and can use protect, healing abilities and God knows what else like some kick ass video game character when putting up a fight. Then there's Taylor; He may not be the strongest or sharpest person you've met, but he's sure as hell the fastest and best at quick thinking in combat. And then you have me: The sad and lonely sociopathic bitch who's only good for muscle and filling your head with BULL SHIT of paranoia. I've got next to nothing, while my friends are practically good to go all the damn time. I'm not surprised that they see me as oblivious or hard headed. Sure, I can't always put the puzzle together, but I can find the pieces and try. If only THAT were good enough in reality. So unlike Taylor and Eclipse, if I want something, I have to go at it with my bare hands while worrying about all the scars and bruises to come.

Then again, it's not like I really mind.

No, I'm not a masochist, but the thing is I'm _willing _to get hurt to achieve my goals. It's like what that Kelly Clarkson song says; What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Hell, why am I even complaining about this when it's really not a a problem? Damn, I must be borderline bipolar or something. It sure as fuck would explain a lot.

Instead of admitting any of this, I just sighed, knowing that all that shoujo drama bull crap is worthless. Especially when it's held for/against my best friend.

"Hey, can I have some food? I'm pretty sure that the three of us are hungry, right?" I asked.

"Oh! I can make you guys some cupcakes!" Oliver suggests.

"Can I help?" Taylor asked.

"Sure!" Oliver answered happily. "Follow me if you want to help with the cupcakes!"

As I followed Oliver slowly, Eclipse walked side by side with Taylor, who was talking to Oliver. I sighed because I was feeling like a third wheel on an old rusty tricycle. After a moment of walking and me stopping just about midway, I noticed that THEY stopped. I walked towards them as they entered the room.

When I got closer to the entrance of the kitchen, I noticed a heavy tension from the said room. Entering the kitchen, I looked around. Its main colors were pink and light blue, like cotton candy. The tiles were checkered in the said colors, while the wall was striped and had cupcake prints on them. The wooden cabinets in the kitchen were painted pink, while the marble counter tops were tinted to a light blue. It was obvious just who the fuck designed _that_ room.

Sitting ON the pink table, was a girl with short black hair that stuck out all over and yellow eyes. She wore a black jacket with blue pockets, and black leather pants, which also had blue pockets. She look a lot like Eclipse, that it wasn't even funny so much as scary as hell.

Sitting next to the girl was a boy with long, braided lavender hair, and deep purple eyes. His outfit was a lavender shirt, thin brimmed glasses, pants and shoes. Around his neck, was a red crystal. The only thought that crossed my mind was: 'Is this guy gay or something?'

They weren't talking to each other, just sitting there, either looking at their nails with boredom, or tapping their fingers disturbingly slow on the table itself.

"…Hi," I said awkwardly.

They both turned to us simultaneously, and instead of glaring, their expressions turned to grins. They both hopped off of the table, their eyes on both Eclipse and Taylor in a malicious glare. "Hi…Eclipse." The girl smiled evilly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mr. Lavender himself questioned with a deep voice.

"Hey! Swear Jar!" I heard the cotton candy male shout while pulling out said jar, that chimed as he took it out of nowhere.

"Oliver? Do you know them?" Asked the once female Taylor with confusion.

I saw the female version of Eclipse's left eye twich. "Okay…Since only Eclipse here probably knows our names, I'm Eclipsa Kitsun," Said character said, sighing.

"I'm Arua Kitsun," He gracefully bowed, as I held back a snicker.

"So…Who' s 2p!'s are you?" I asked bluntly.

"Eclipse." The obvious one looked looked away, blushing like a tsundere.

"Taylor," Aura said, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.

"…Okay! Now where's MY 2p!?" I asked calmly.

"Eclipsa-chan! Aura-kun!~" A VERY feminine voice whined.

We all turned around to the source, and I swear to fucking God I choked.

Skipping into the doorway was a lovely looking DOLLFACE with bleach blonde hair SO LONG that she kept on damn near stepping on it, bright bright BRIGHT blue eyes, candy pink/heart shaped lips, vanilla pale skin, a big black bow on the top of her head, black and white striped thigh highs, a magenta tutu with a matching low-cut lacey tank top, black and white striped fingerless gloves that went up to her biceps, a black choker and knockers that could compete with Ukraine's. Seriously, I heard a "_dudum" _sound of a drum every time they bounced!

Me, Eclipse and Taylor all stared at her like Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura did when they met Might Gai.

"Actually, that's her right now," Eclipsa said smugly.

'Ugh…' I thought, swallowing.

"You alright, poppet?" Oliver asked me.

"Yeah I just think I threw up a little in my mouth," I told him, catching the attention of the ditzy looking blonde.

"Who are they?" God, her voice made her sound like a fucking Mary Sue. Fuck, she WAS a Mary Sue!

Arua tilted his head and gestured to us. "These are our 1p!'s, Taylor and Eclipse Tora. And the tall lady next to them is YOUR 1p!, Sydney Ookami."

The girl blinked twice, gasped, and ran over to us, pushing everyone to the floor except me. She clutched both of my hands into hers. "Oh this is SOOOOOOO exciting! I've always wanted to meet you! I'm Natsuko Koinu, and you're, well, practically my other self *giggles*!"

All I could do was awkwardly say, "Uhhhhh…" as the SIGNIFICANTLY shorter girl looked up at me with sparkling eyes. 'Wow. She's definitely my counterpart. That's for sure.'

Then suddenly:

"SYD-CHAAAAAN!"

I was glomped to the ground by someone. When I looked to see who it was, I saw longish purple hair and eyes, a purple yukata and a cute bunny heart bracelet. Who was it? Why none other than Unity Bani. Except she was twenty years old, but still shorter than me.

I blinked twice before smiling and patting her head. "Hey! What are you doing here, Champ?"

Uni hummed in delight before replying, "I woke up here one day, was told that I would be staying with Ollie-kun, and met my 2p! Look!"

She pointed to the doorway, and once again, someone was there. Like all other 2p's, she had the same facial and body structure of her 1p! (As far as I can tell right now, the only 2p' s that don't look like their counterparts are mine and Eclipse's. To be fair, Eclipsa is a girl and Natsuko is…physically prettier than me because that's who she is). The only difference was that her hair was shoulder length, and a dark ginger. She had square thick and red brimmed glasses that reflected light away from her amber brown eyes, freckles that dotted her cheeks and nose, was reading a book titled, "Great Expectations by Charles Dickens", and had a band bracelet for Florence and the Machine on one wrist, and a guitar pick tied to a string of the other. She wore a worn out white t-shirt, ripped up/paint splattered jeans, a matching green jacket and a chain necklace with a ring attached to it. If it wasn't for her eyes and glasses, she would have looked exactly like how I always imagined Rachel Elizabeth Dare from the Percy Jackson series would look like.

She looked up from her book and walked over when Unity gestured. Uni got off me and I stood up as her counterpart walked up to me and bowed. "It is nice to meet you," she said politely. "My name is Rikon Usagi." Then we shook hands.

'Wait, doesn't Rikon mean divorce in Japanese? Unity Bunny and Divorce Rabbit. Now THOSE are opposites.'

Unity looked up at me. "Where's Taylor and Eclipse?"

This was when I sweat dropped and gestured to my 2p!. "Umm, Natsuko knocked them to the ground."

This made Natsuko gasp, "G-Gomenesai! I had no idea!"

'Oh dear God, PLEASE don't let her be a Weeaboo…'

"No, it's okay," Eclipse groaned as he stood up.

Then suddenly-

Natsuko and Unity gasped all flustered-like, Rikon turned her head, embarrassed, and I stared all grumpy like.

Why? You ask.

"W-what's wrong?"

"…Eclipse…put your pants back on."

Dreadfully, Eclipse looked down and sure enough, his pants were in my hand instead of on his person. His face became red as a tomato, and he stuttered, "W-WHY are you holding my p-pants?"

"You handed them to me."

He grabbed his pants from my lazy grip, still embarrassed. "And thanks for not slapping me with my own pants!"

"Meh, it wouldn't have the same effect as a hammer."

"You people are truly irritating. I wish you three will lose your battles and die painfully." Aura said honestly. "Or, I guess I could ask your masters if I could kill you when they no longer need you." He smiled at the thought of us dying (Probably). It then seemed pretty clear that he was either born a psycho or made that way.

"I respect your perspective, but I won't lose," I replied with a thumbs up.

Then, we suddenly watched all four of our 2ps! walk out of the kitchen, Eclipsa dragging mine harshly out of the said room. We looked at each other, confused about why they left.

"What just happened?" Oliver and Taylor asked.

"Who knows?" Eclipse answered.

"Was it what I said?" I asked.

To which Uni shrugged. "I'm just as confused as you, Sydney. By the way, I'm so happy I get to see you all again!"

I smiled. "Me too. I haven't seen you for a while. Have you been here all this time?"

"Kinda," she said as she rubbed her head and giggled.

"I'm bored, so let's get to baking some non-poisonous cupcakes!" Taylor cheered.

"Yosh!" I cheered as well as we went to work.

* * *

**(~A hour of baking later and thirty minutes of driving~)**

"Ugh…My feet hurt!" Taylor complained as he face-planted onto his new bed.

We finally got our new rooms in Oliver's house, and my God it was just as blinding as the school in Ouran High School Host Club. Everything was brightly pink and blue, sometimes yellow (Which THREW the color scheme off in my opinion). By the time we were let into our guest rooms, I quickly turned off the lights, only letting the moon's pale light come into the room, making it easy on my sensitive eyes.

"So what about your feet, I'm going blind just by LOOKING at this house!" I retorted, rubbing my eyes.

"I think that the house looks cute, Sydney!" Unity said happily.

"Of course you do, sweety, but my eyes were burning at the bright light and the brightness of…everything else," I said irritated.

"Even I think it's a little too much. He should've used a little bit darker color scheme, but what do I know? I really like the darkness," Eclipse commented, his eyes lightly glowing. Actually, his whole person was glowing.

"What the-? How in the world are you doing that?" I blinked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's just an ability that every Umbreon has. It's not really an ability, but it's something that we can do. Also, yes, we can cut off the glowing effect," He explained (Annoyed.) as he stopped glowing.

"So…You're basically a walking glow stick?" I said as my lips curled up into a small, creepy smile.

"…Sure, whatever floats your boat," He said as he yawned. "Okay, there's only two beds, I'll be sleeping with Taylor, Syd, you can sleep with Unity."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I faced-planted onto the other bed.

As everyone climbed into their beds, I heard a faint voice saying, "Protect," before actually falling to sleep.

I just rolled my eyes. "Really dude? You think I'd be nice enough to kill you in your sleep?" I sighed at my rhetorical question, and just lied in the bed next to Uni, thinking over everything that happened. "*sigh* I hope to God I don't die tomorrow…"

After a while, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Taylor: Good place to stop this, huh?**

**Sydney: Yep.**

**Eclipse: Who's fighting first?**

**Sydney: *Smiles* Even though I want to be the first one to fight, I'll let you do it first, Eclipse!**

**Eclipse: You just don't want to die first, do you…?**

**Sydney: …Yeah. Honestly, I think I have an idea for your fight that you can reject.**

**Taylor: Alright, can I hear it?**

**Sydney: No, it's a surprise.**

**Taylor: *-_-*…**

**Sydney: *troll face***

**Taylor:…Fine. Let's just end this.**

**Everyone: Please Favor, Follow and Review! One Peice OUT!**

**Sydney: I just realized something.**

**Eclipse: What? That you're gonna die alone?**

**Sydney: No, that's a fact of life well settled into my brain. No it's this; Not only is Natsuko a good description of a Mary Sue, but she's also the spitting image of an anime waifu. I'm the opposite of an anime waifu.**

**Eclipse: …Okay.**


End file.
